A Troubled Heart
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: Born a child of Kyuubi's prophecy, Sinai Nearing must learn to become strong and face her fear of humans. Living in the forest and meeting Naruto and Shino may change her life for the better. Only the prophecy can tell or will she make her own fate?
1. Born a Prophecy

Once there was a great clan known as the Nearing clan. A clan of one hundred people, who were more famous than any other because they worshiped Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon. Kyuubi attacked their village and it was there that the head master of the clan, Krisho Nearing confronted the demon. Instead of sealing or killing the creature, he offered the creature to leave their village alone if they would worship him and follow his wishes. Kyuubi agreed to these terms and became the protector of the village. Everyone of the clan started to worship the Kyuubi and protected him from those who wished to take him away from them. This clan lived on the mountains surrounded by mist no one would dare travel through.

Krisho stood and watched the sunset on the mountain as his waist length blonde hair lightly grazed his face thanks to the wind. His red ankle length cloak lightly shook as well while his black pants remained motionless and the sun reflected off his bare chest. The sun made his pale skin look tan and his orange eyes an even lighter orange. In his arms he held a small bundle wrapped in a red blanket. He looked down at the bundle and pulled a piece of the blanket away to see the face of his daughter fast asleep. The smell of flowers, fresh water and trees soon took hold of his smell and he smiled.

"Sinai, if you wake up there is a beautiful sunset for you," he said and the little girl opened her eyes showing they were as orange as his but her hair was orange like her mothers.

Sinai turned her small head to her left and saw the sunset then smiled and made a small baby noise of delight.

Krisho smiled and then heard the footsteps of the Kyuubi approaching up the side of the mountain.

"Are you sure she is the one, sir," Krisho asked as the Kyuubi's head was now visible and looking at him and Sinai.

"I am sure, she was born at the time the child of prophecy was born and her mother died as well which was also in the prophecy," Kyuubi said and raised one of his tails then brushed the tip of it against the child and she grabbed the tip of it and looked at it curiously then smiled.

"Alright, do what you need to for her," Krisho said and Kyuubi nodded then exerted some of his chakra into the child.

"This is a blessing Krisho, don't forget that. She won't suffer, only assist me when it is her time to," Kyuubi said and watched as the child started to grow fox ears in place of her regular ears then a tail sprouted from the blanket around her.

Kyuubi took his tail away from her as her eyes changed for a couple seconds to look like a fox then changed back and she fell asleep.

"It's done, she'll grow up to be a strong fighter. How strong is up to her," Kyuubi said then he walked away from them as the sun was no longer visible.

Krisho looked down at his daughter and held her tighter to him. He walked away towards his small cabin a couple of minutes away from the cliff. He walked to her small cradle in her room and placed her in it. He tucked the blankets around her and made sure she was comfortable then walked to his own room across from her room. He took off his clothes and slept in his bed without his wife sleeping next to her for the first time.


	2. End of Nearing Clan?

A couple of weeks went by as Krisho watched his daughter grow. She is unlike the other children not only because of her appearance but also her growth. Already she is trying to walk and grab items. He picked up his daughter from the grass around their home and smiled while she smiled back at him.

"You are a beautiful little girl, Sinai," he said and kissed her forehead.

Sinai laughed and kissed her father's forehead as well as best she could.

"How is the young one growing," Kyuubi said as he walked towards them.

"She is growing very well sir," Krisho said and set Sinai on the ground in front of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi lowered his head to look at the child as Sinai turned to face him. Sinai smiled and grabbed onto Kyuubi's nose then kissed it with a smile on her face. Krisho was surprised and didn't know what to do, no one dared to touch Kyuubi let alone kiss him. Kyuubi just looked at the child then heard a noise in the distance.

"Get Sinai to safety. I hear an intruder," Kyuubi said after Krisho grabbed Sinai and ran towards the house while Kyuubi ran towards his house while Kyuubi ran in another direction.

Kirsho ran inside the house and grabbed Sinai's blanket as well as one of his smaller robes. He ran out of the house with everything in hand to see to village was engulfed in fire. His house gazed over the whole village, everything was in flames and Kyuubi was causing all this.

"Sir, why did we deserve this? We honored you, unless you're being controlled," Krisho said and looked down at Sinai to see she was cringing and when her eyes opened, there was a sharingan in place of her eyes.

"We are under attack," Krisho said and heard the screams of his fellow family in the fire scramble for their lives and others.

Krisho ran towards the top of the mountain which was really an inactive volcano. He reached the top and saw lava starting to spill out a bit.

"Damn, the fire and disturbance of the fox must be reactivating the volacno," Krisho said and turned to see a man with black hair and battle armor with the sharingan in his eyes.

"Hello Krisho," the man said and smirked.

"Madara, how dare you set foot on this mountain. You know no Uchiha is to set foot here."

"And miss seeing Kyuubi's little pet, I couldn't pass the chance. Now hand the girl over to me and no one gets hurt," Madara said and held his hand out for Sinai while Krisho held her even tighter to him.

"You will not lay a hand on my daughter filthy Uchiha," Krisho said.

"We will see about that," Madara said and ran at Krisho but Kyuubi stomped his foot between them two sending Madara backwards down the mountain. Kyuubi struggles to look at Krisho with the sharingan in place of his eyes.

"Krisho, you have to throw Sinai into the volcano. She will be safe and defeat Madara in the time to come," Kyuubi said and Krisho's eyes widened.

"Are you insane," Krisho exclaimed and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"She will be safe, my chakra will protect her now throw her in now! Madara is coming back to kill her," Kyuubi growled out and glared at Krisho.

"Sinai...please forgive me," Krisho said and kissed Sinai's forehead then put the small robe on her.

Madara appeared on the other side of Kyuubi and took control of him.

"Enough games. Hand her over to me," Madara said and looked at the girl.

"Not even over my dead body," Krisho said and jumped into the volcano.

"Fire Art: Fire Imprisonment Jutsu," Krisho exclaimed and a ball of fire consumed him and Sinai.

The ball of fire landed in the lava, protecting the two of them. The lava was bright red around them, looked like red water underneath the surface with no sign of life other than the two of them. Krisho looked down at Sinai and she was still fast asleep. Chakra soon started to emit from Sinai consuming them both into a fetal position and making the lava around them harden to preserve them.

Madara watched from above with a smirk on his face.

"You have sealed your fate and your daughter's fate, Krisho. Come Kyuubi, we have the Leaf village to attack," Madara said and jumped onto the Kyuubi's head.

Kyuubi walked in the direction of the village as the fox village behind him burned to the ground leaving no trace of life.


	3. Reborned an Avenger

The lava around the chakra sphere kept touching it every chance it got for the many years the sphere stayed with it. The contents of the sphere remained intact however the female fox baby started to grow into a young adult. The male remained the look of his age probably because of the chakras in the sphere. The years turned into fifteen and a half years. The lava was at peace, with no sign of erupting until a large powerful mass erupted from the sphere sending it out of the volcano, high into the dark sky and into the trees below.

The searing red sphere landed and burned a couple of the trees around it but soon diminished when the sphere opened and a cool air blew the fire out. Inside the sphere was Krisho but not as a human anymore. His chakra and the fox's chakra from Sinai caused his body to slowly start to change into a statuary state. Sinai laid still next to her father. Her fiery waist length orange hair wrapped around her, her ears laid down and her tail wrapped around her waist. Sinai opened her eyes and looked at the trees around her.

"Wh-Where am I," she said as she sat up a bit then grabbed a small red robe and put it on over her white dress.

She tried to stand onto her feet but then fell to her knees then got back up, this time staying on her own two feet. Walked over to her father and touched his cheek but then he turned to dust but not before his memories transferred to hers thanks to the foxs chakra.

"Goodbye father, I will avenge our clan," she said and glared up at the dark sky with her red fox eyes.


	4. Gamatatsu for Lunch

Sinai kept standing and looked at the environment around her as the sun started to rise in the distance. A low growl from her stomach came and she looked at her stomach.

"Guess being in that sphere for so long has made me hungry. But what about father?"

Sinai looked to see her father starting to demateriallized into the earth.

"A fine death for a nature lover to die. Becoming one with nature. Goodbye father."

She started to run on her two feet then on all fours. Smiling as she ran and sniffed for food, the wind ran through her hair and tail with delight. Running was so much fun that she jumped up into the trees and ran on the branches. She kept running and arrived at a small town.

"Hmm, I smell...water...and large toads. Two of them," she said as she smiled largely and licked his lips.  
"So hungry..."

She ran even faster and stopped at a rock ledge overlooking a small valley. In it were the two large toads, a yellow and orange one both wearing blue short sleeved shirts with two people. One was a blonde teenager dressed in orange while the other was a much older man with long white hair. The man with the white hair was leaving while the blonde was fast asleep under a tree while the toads were awake.

"Nows my chance."

Sinai jumped down from the rocks into the tree the blonde was under. A couple of the leaves fell onto the guy and he woke up. She kept still as he woke up then walked over to the toads. She looked at the big yellow toad with a large smile.

"The fatty one looks delicious."

She growled out loud and launched from the tree onto the yellow toad, tackling him to the ground. Her teeth were bared and her eyes showed hunger in her eyes.

"Your mine!"

She raised her right hand and it shifted to look like a paw but as she was about to strike, something crashed into her side and pinned her to the ground by her wrists. She looked up and saw the blonde boy had her pinned.


End file.
